Mizar III
by Vildvittra
Summary: Mizar's head seems to hold a secret... Our JF friends get a new friend JF team, and they once again have to save the universe. Adventure. Romance. Good against evil. The usual stuff. Rated T for the language and minor suggestive adult themes.


**Mizar III** by **Vildvittra**

So... now I'm trying to translate this fic into English.

I started with it ages ago, and now I'm doing some minor changes so that it doesn't suck too badly. Anyway, I think it's an interesting theme (Mizar III), which has probably been written about billions of times already, but I don't mind. Here's my point of view. This is JFF: adventure, romance, good against evil.

And, by the way, the name "Felini" has something to do with cats, and I love cats, so I named my JF team Felini. P

_Anyway._ Enough chitchat. Let's begin.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Bad Feelings

-----------------------------------------------------

Two cups of tea smashed against the floor, thrown away in surprise, but Vela took no notice. She ran her fingers through her blue hair as she stared at the computer screen above her head in her office.

"Hey, what does this mean?" the girl sitting next to her asked.

Vela turned to her best friend Frida. Frida was Jet Force's newest recruit, short with brown hair, and with a very saturnine character.

"No idea... JFG Alert! It must be something serious! Can you please get the others."

Frida ran to the teleport elevator to inform Juno, Lupus and Irja, who were all sitting at the computer section at the Jet Force station. Irja was Frida's mascot and friend, a faithful German

Shepherd who also was a big help in fights. The two of them had been recruited to Jet Force after Mizar's fall, and they were part of the team Felini.

"It… it shows a picture of Goldwood!" said Juno dismayed. "It's at the end of the Lodge! It's the cave where Mizar's head is being held as a trophy!"

The five of them held their breath. After Mizar's fall, Barry was brought to court, and he confessed exactly how and why he had created Mizar. Jet Force understood that he was regretful, and that he wanted to help Jet Force at any costs. Mizar's head was locked in a cave in Goldwood, where the Tribals had a yearly celebration party with King Jeff and Prince Barry in the lead. Now the computer screen showed a horrible picture showing several Drone Riders storming into the cave.

"Quickly, go and get Barry!" Vela screamed. "He's the only one who knows everything about Mizar's head!"

Lupus and Irja ran to the teleport elevator, and they soon came back with Prince Barry. They showed him the picture.

"What does this mean?" he asked himself. "Oh no…! He covered his face with his hands.

"What? What's wrong? Do you know something about Mizar's head that we don't know?" Juno asked, worried.

"I bet he does", muttered Vela, who didn't trust Barry as much as the others did.

"Er… yes. Let's start from the beginning. You know, when I lost control over myself because of jealousy against Jeff… When I created Mizar, and made him destroy your world…"

Barry sank to the floor and hid his head in his hands. Frida patted him on his shoulder and Irja put her head in his lap. Vela rolled her eyes.

"I... I bet I was the first to create really advanced artificial life!"

"What do you mean, artificial life?" asked Frida. "More advanced than those airborne squadrons, Floyd's type?"

"Much more advanced. I have some hidden powers like Jeff, although none appreciates it as a royal gift and think it's cool and worships me or anything." A shadow flew across Barry's face. "I can control electricity in a way they never can imagi... Anyway. I used my powers to create a really powerful machine – Mizar's head. I made an advanced brain from metal, copying the electrical bolts of a brain and the nerves. I was very happy when I found out that it could think of his own. I made it a body and told it to follow my commands. It looked upon me as a leader, although I had hoped it would think of me as... something like a mother." Barry sniffled. "After a while I became even more crazy of jealousy. I got weak, much weaker than Mizar. He... it... noticed that, and… and took control over me. He controlled us both, instead of me controlling him. He sent the Asteroids against Goldwood and the Earth… you know that. But then you came, and you killed Mizar. You blasted up everything, except the head. Inside, there was me. When the only part that was remaining was his head, Mizar lost the control over me. I could get out of his head and… you already know the rest. It's just that… Oh no!"

Frida took a hard grip of his arm, frightened. "Oh no, you can't be saying that…"

"...Mizar is still alive? Oh yes, I fear so. At least _kind of_ alive. His head is the only remaining part, but he can still _think_. The head can work perfectly well without a body, because Mizar does not consist of flesh and blood. He's only metal and electricity. But he got plenty of experience from his travels through the universe with me. If his faithful followers – I'm talking about our dear Drones – come to him, help him and make him a body, then… If he can use all the powers he'll get, he will reawake!"

The Jet Force members held their breath. Vela looked angry, Frida looked terrified. Even Lupus and Irja, much more intelligent than common dogs, looked truly frightened. Even though they couldn't speak, they understood their human friends completely and knew their language.

Only Juno remained calm and silent. "Reawake? But... where do those Drones come from?"

Vela blurted out: "Good point there, brother! Didn't we destroy that bloody Spawnship and search every single rock of an Asteroid for remainings of Drones? At least, Jet Force claims to have destroyed them all."

Barry rose to his feet and looked Vela straight in her eyes, annoyed for the first time of their conversation. "Oh yeah, but the universe is HELL TOO BIG for you Jet Force people to expect to catch all those Drone Riders – don't you try to tell me that there aren't enough hiding places! There could be some Drones who survived and who have operated in secrecy ever since."

Juno shook his head. "I'm sorry, Barry, but I've got to agree with my dear sister." He gave Vela his don't-mess-things-up-again-with-your-temper-look. " We actually have really powerful sensors who can detect any Drone activity in many different parts of the universe. The Drones do not have the technology to travel especially far in the universe. Their simple space shuttles can't transport them too far. So I have to say that we are pretty sure that none of them survived."

"And if so, then what the heck is this!" Barry asked fiercely, pointing against the computer screen where the Drones were jumping about in the open, just outside the cave of Lodge, where one spaceship part once was being held, and now contained Mizar's head. If you looked closely, you could see the corpses of the Tribal guards who were supposed to guard the cave. "Some April's Fool joke!"

"No, no, I take this warning very seriously, indeed", Juno said with his calm voice that always made them feel like there was no need to worry. Frida adored his calmness.

"But where do the drones come from, then?" Frida asked, and turned to Juno. "You don't reckon that somebody else clones them?

"There is a possibility", Barry said, and they all turned to him. "The Drones are machines just like Mizar, but they are some kind of organisms. They have a DNA system and blood. But their brains are very simple, and they've all got a killing instinct that makes them very aggressive and dangerous. If you can get hold of DNA from them, there's a possibility that they can be cloned by someone who has great knowledge in science."

"And is homicidal", Vela muttered. Frida kicked her on her leg to make her shut up, which she did, but turned her deep green eyes angrily at her best friend.

"So... do you reckon someone is actually _making_ drones once again?" Juno asked.

"It is possible", Barry answered avoidingly.

"We have to stop him!" Frida shouted, more into the air than to anyone else.

"What do you mean, _him?_" Vela said stubbornly, still angry with Frida. "It might as well be a _her!_ Not all females are stupid, you know."

"Oh, stop it." Barry sighed. He turned to Juno, who seemed to be the most reasonable person in the room.

"What are you planning to do? We must arrange a meeting with the Jet Force as soon as possible, I think."

"We don't have time for any formal meetings where it takes ages to make decisions! Those Drones are running amok in Goldwood NOW, we have no time to lose! "Juno said resolute. "Go to the teleport elevators! We'll use the Tribal Flagship. It's fast enough."

"What –" Frida stared at him. "You can't possibly mean that we have to leave straight away?"

"Before considering what to do, before making a plan... just run away like this?" Vela said angrily, choosing sides with Frida to Barry's surprise. "Isn't it very wise to at least HAVE A PLAN before we depart?"

Juno turned his eyes to her, showing that solid patience which annoyed Vela more than anything. "Yes, you have a point there, but we can make plans in the flagship for goodness sake. It's gonna take us an hour or so to get there. Barry! Get Floyd and Ness, and tell Shirkok that we're heading for Goldwood to do some research! Tell them to summon the council and make the formal decisions while we're absent. Come on now, everybody!"

Floyd's pieces were found floating around in space. Electronic experts at Jet Force had soldered him so he worked again. In a cave in Cerulean, they had found a scared little robot of the same model as Floyd, but – if robots can have different sexes – female. At least, this one behaved more like a female. They named her Ness, and brought her to Jet Force and she became part of the Jet Force Felini. Shirkok was the leader of Jet Force, and he was very harsh but understanding. But there was no time for decision from Jet Force's council.

They ran to the teleport elevators, and went down to the basement where Jet Force kept their spaceships. By the Tribal Flagship, they were joined by Floyd and Ness.

"What are we going to do?" Ness asked, interested. "Not running blindly into some crazy fight?"

"Oh, no" said Juno calmly, as he seated himself behind Frida, who was steering the ship. "We can just search the area and see what they are up to. It would be best if we're not seen by the Drones or by anyone, not even the Tribals. Remember that we, Jet Force, also operate in secrecy when having a mission."

A flash of light was seen at the Jet Force's ship docks. The Tribal Flagship was once again heading for its homeworld!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think so far?

Please review. :)

/Frida a.k.a. Vildvittra


End file.
